My exquisite Savior
by Field of Lies
Summary: Working as a Crime Scene Investigator can be hard. Percy know that better than anyone, especially now that a murderer is on the loose. All of the victims are women and all have been found dumped in the Hudson River. When Percy meets Annabeth, she gives him a lead on the case. But if the murderer goes for Annabeth next will Percy be able to part with her. Rated T to be safe
1. Chapter 1

My eyelids drooped with the effort to stay open. In the past three days I had only slept two or three hours. The case files swam in front of me all containing a different name and profile. Three girls were murdered just in the last week. The total of women who had been murdered had now risen to eight. They were all between the ages of twenty two and twenty five. Nothing seemed to connect any of them and no evidence was left at the crime scenes. All eight of the bodies had been discovered in the Hudson River. The river had washed away any traces, whoever was doing this was good. However he most likely never even thought we'd find any of the bodies, and that's where he was wrong.

The press was having a field day with this. No names had been released but all of the poor girls' families had been notified. Working as a crime scene investigator made me tougher than most, but hearing those mothers and fathers anguished cries when they heard that their daughter had been killed, ripped me to pieces. Eight files sat before me. I opened the manila folder on the top for what felt like the one hundredth time.

_Piper Mclean:_

_Age: 23_

_Eye color: kaleidoscope_

_Hair color: Brown_

_Height: 5'8''_

_Weight: 100lbs._

A picture was attached to the corner and it showed a beautiful girl with choppy brown hair and bright eyes. We hadn't even been looking for her. Her body was found by a couple of fishermen. The date on the corner of the folder was May 7th 2013, almost a month had passed by now and we weren't any closer to finding the man who killed her. My head fell to my desk in defeat and exhaustion. I let out a long breath trying to get rid of the headache that came with wracking your for three hours trying to find answers that seemed to not even be there.

"Percy go home, just sitting here with a migraine isn't going to help you and it certainly isn't going to solve anything," my partner Nico's voice was firm and commanding. Nico had been here just as long as I had so he had no room to talk.

"I'll go home and get some sleep if you do," I insisted staring at the wall opposite me. Three, two, one. My head turned and Nico was already beginning to give in. His brown eyes were clouded and his shoulders slumped as he weighed the options. Finally he ran a hand through his hair and sighed. Nico stood up and shot me a look.

"Don't you dare think about coming in tomorrow early. When you walk through that door it's gonna be twelve o'clock noon and not a minute sooner," Nico's voice had taken on a steel edge. He knew as well as I did the importance of this case, but he also knew that we would be both virtually useless if we were sleepwalking zombies.

"I am going to go home and get some sleep, but I'm going to walk through that door at twelve noon and when I get there you will not be sitting here working," I replied and Nico grimaced, obviously he thought that this deal was going to be one sided. Finally he gave in.

"Fine we'll both come in at twelve," he took his black leather jacket off of the back of his desk chair and stalked out of the office, although I could see him smiling knowing that he would be granted with sleep in a few minutes. Sighing I picked up my coat and swiped up all of the case files. Nico may be able to keep out of the office but he certainly couldn't stop me from working at home.

*********************PAGE BREAK**********************

The next morning it took several tries for me to wake up. Every time my alarm went off I would turn it off and roll over going back to sleep. When I finally woke for good it was to the sound of the fire alarm. Adrenaline rushed through me as I bolted out of bed and into the living room of my apartment. I looked into the kitchen and sighed with relief. Grover stood in front of a smoking coffee pot with a sheepish expression.

"Sorry Perce I was just trying to make some coffee, but I forgot about it and ...well you can see the results," I shook my head, smiling I grabbed a blanket off of the sectional and began to wave it furiously at the smoke alarm. After much flailing of the blanket the smoke alarm finally quieted.

"G-man if you want, you can drink that nasty burnt coffee, but I'm gonna go to that coffee shop around the corner. Did you want anything?" I offered, grabbing my wallet and shrugging on my jacket.

"No thanks, the burnt coffee ruined my appetite," Grover admitted. I shrugged my shoulders and opened the front door of the apartment. Outside our neighbor Juniper was walking towards our door.

"Percy is everything okay in there? I heard the smoke alarm going off," she questioned.

"Well that question could be answered by king of the coffee in there," I answered gestured inside the apartment. Juniper stuck her head on and I could hear Grover babbling and most likely blushing. He really liked Juniper, but he was too scared to tell her for fear of what she would say. I chuckled and hit the button for the elevator.

The doors slid open with a ding and I walked in, not noticing my worst nightmare standing in the elevator. I pushed the GROUND FLOOR button. Someone to my left cleared their throat and I turned my head. Standing right next to me in this small elevator was Drew Tanaka. She had a large smile on her face and it took all of my willpower not to wince. I tried to smile back but it came out as a grimace. Drew didn't notice though she just smiled brighter and kept staring at me. She lived a floor under us and it seemed like Drew made it her number one goal in life to be with me. Whenever I got back from work Drew would be in the lobby of our apartment building. I prayed to the gods that the elevator would not breakdown or get stuck. Thankfully the doors slid open and I dashed out quickly relieved to be out of the elevator.

The front doors were opened by the doorman. I smiled at him and slipped my sunglasses on. The warm June sun shone overhead. I aimlessly made my way to the coffee shop. The door was propped open and an inviting scent wafted out of the door, maybe I would get a muffin as well.

After I ordered a hazelnut black coffee** (A.N. Don't know if that's even a real coffee flavor)** and a blueberry muffin I went to find a seat in the crowded cafe. My eyes locked in on a table in the corner that was void of any people. I was halfway there when I tripped. Someone had left their messenger bag on the floor in the middle of the isle way and being me I tripped over the bag. That wasn't even the worst part, when I fell my coffee spilled... all over someones laptop.

A girl gasped as the coffee spilled. I looked up to apologize and was met with a pair of stunning grey eyes and an angry expression.

**I just came up with this story randomly and I hope you guys like it. Not sure if it's something anyone would like. If you want me to continue it just leave a review. **

**FIELD OF LIES**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is is. Now I know I said Percy was a crime scene detective, but I don't think they would be working on the case like this. So for the sake of it being more realistic I changed Percy and Nico's occupations to FBI detectives**

**I apologize for the spelling errors, my beta is currently spending the summer in Ukraine.**

* * *

Annabeth's POV

"Can I get a caramel mocha?" I asked the man running the cash register. He looked to be about twenty five. He rang up my order and gave me an appraising look. I cringed internally, accepting the coffee from him.

"Have a nice day," he called after me as I walked away. I could feel his eyes boring into my back as I walked away.

I sat at the table that I generally occupied whenever I came here. My bag made a loud thud as it fell into the chair across from me. I pulled open my laptop and pressed the power button. It fired up with a loud bell noise and I clicked on my google chrome icon. I waited for it to load and looked around the cafe. Most of the tables were empty, but then again it was only seven a.m. in the morning. A lot of people had the weekends off and so did I, but I just couldn't stand the thought of waking up late. There was just too many things in the day to do.

My inbox pinged with a message. I opened the email and looked inside hopefully. Yes! The new draft plan assignment had come in. My architecture teacher had been hinting at giving us a special design project and I had been checking my email constantly for it. I quickly scanned through the requirements and smiled, this was going to be a piece of cake. He only wanted rough designs of the St. Louis Arch. They just had to have included improvements to enhance the arch.

Flipping open my bag I pulled, out a piece of drafting paper and all of my pencils and tools. Growing up with a love of architect meant that paper and pencils were never far away from me.

Taking a sip of my drink, I noticed something on the side. Written in black pen was a phone number. My nose scrunched up in disgust, it's so cheesy, and not to mention annoying, to have that guy write his number there. Like I really want to see his messy handwriting every time I take a sip of my drink.

I carefully placed my cup on the far side of the table as if it were a ticking time bomb. I spent the rest of the time just sketching out my now arch. I was making it have a more sleek look. It was going to be able to light up at night and have some pretty unique lighting techniques.

"There," I sighed I had all of my drafts finished. Now I just needed to go back to my apartment and sketch out all of the final plans. I looked down at my watch, and was taken aback. It was already ten. I had been sitting here for three hours. A sigh left my lips and I began to pack up my things.

To my left I heard someone walking my way, but I didn't pay any attention. That was a big mistake. The person tripped over a messenger bag that someone had left in the isle way. I looked over and saw his undrank coffee spill all over my laptop and my plans.

I gasped shocked. Then the anger set in. I had worked for three hours on those plans and that laptop was a gift from my parents as a going away present. Looking down, I saw a man with black hair looking up at me. I set my eyes into a glare taking all my anger out on him.

His sea green eyes looked up apologetically at me and I softened a bit. It really wasn't his fault if he tripped over the bag. I looked over and law that the coffee was leaking all over my papers.

"Shoot," I hissed and started to frantically wipe up all of the mess.

"I'm so sorry," a deep male voice said, "I guess I wasn't looking where I was going."

"It's fine, and it's not your fault anyway," I insisted for his benefit. The truth was although it may not be his fault it was not fine. My papers were stained and practically ruined. Not to mention my computer was no doubt fried. I started to move my finger frantically around the touchpad. The screen stayed still and black as night.

"I'll buy you a new laptop," He said. His tone was very apologetic and I could tell that he felt bad.

"No it's okay, you don't have to do that," I protested, the guy takes one unlucky tumble and now he had to buy some stranger a new laptop. I just couldn't do that, I knew how it felt to have bad luck like that I mean look at the fried computer in front of me.

"But I just killed your laptop, are you sure? At least let me pay for it to get fixed or pay for some of it." His eyes pleaded with me. I noticed that we were causing somewhat of a scene. I started to pick up the rest of my things and collect all of my soggy papers, some of them seemed legible and not too unreadable, maybe they could be salvageable.

"Really its fine, I needed a new laptop anyway," It wasn't really a lie. Mine was already a couple years old , but it still worked fine and I loved it. Well atleast untill now.

"Great let me buy you a new one then." He really wouldn't give up would he?

"If I say yes will you shut up?" I snapped. His head nodded quickly and he smiled. I grabbed my bag and began to walk out towards the door. I could hear the guy walking behind me.

"What's your name?" he asked.

"Annabeth Chase," I offered. I looked down at the mocha cup in my hand and smiled. I looked at the guy behind the counter and threw the cup away. See how he likes that. Apparently he didn't like that because the minute I threw it away a frown appeared on his face. That only made my smile grow wider.

"Aren't you going to tell me your name?" I asked the man who was walking with me.

"Oh yeah right," he blushed, " I'm Percy, Percy Jackson."

"Are you here on vacation?" I asked looking him in the eye, "New Yorkers aren't a very kind or generous race. Especially if they have to pay money," I commented smiling at him.

"No I was born and raised here, but my mom always had a, you wreck it, you fix it,, or you'll be in trouble, motto," Percy explained with a fond expression. Now a guy who was kind and loved his mother that was just about unheard of in New York City.

"What about you," he questioned.

"I've lived here my whole life, and now I'm going to Columbia University" I answered, "But I've got a question, how can I trust you? You're just a stranger, for all I know you could be that creepy guy that's been killing all of those girls and now you're out to get me." I quired. Percy laughed but his sea green eyes darkened.

"Trust me I'm one-hundred percent safe, in fact I'm one of the investigators working in the crime. and we have absolutely no evidence as of right now" Percy admitted his expression still dark.

"Well if you're an investigator them where's your shiny FBI badge," I joked trying to get him to laugh. It worked. He smiled and pulled out his wallet. He flashed it to me like they did in the shows, but then handed it to me. I looked at it, then handed it back.

"Do they give you any of those cool aviator glasses,"

"No, but my partner Nico bought himself a pair a couple months ago. Don't tell anyone this but he wore them every day singing the CSI theme song as he walked into work. Then they mysteriously disappeared though," I laughed.

"Did you take them?"

"No I swear I didn't, though I think it was his girlfriend Thalia. She always glared at those glasses. I'm pretty sure he went to her house and sang that song one too many times." Percy grinned.

"Where are we going," I wondered aloud. Percy blushed.

"Oh I don't know," he rubbed his neck, "do you know any computer places around here?"

"Well I do know one place, but it's generally crowded so we may have to wait a while in a line if that's okay with you."

"Yeah that's fine." I led Percy down to 54th street. He read the sign.

"Best Buy, really Annabeth?" he snorted.

"Hey they have the best selection," I defended, leading him in the store.

Percy's POV

Annabeth was really great. When I first looked into her captivating grey eyes I'd have to admit I was scared. I mean I didn't know if she was gonna hit me or throw a drink in my face. But she really didn't seem all that mad at me for accidentally ruining her work.

I pushed open the metal door to my office and saw Nico fuming.

"Percy why are you so late? Did you happen to know that while you were gone another body was found?" Nico's rage wasn't per say directed at me, but more at the fact that this killer had just murdered another girl and we were still fumbling around in the dark looking for clues.

"Who was she," I asked.

"I have no idea the lab is still running missing person files and DNA samples. All we know is that she is somewhere around twenty two to twenty five and blonde," Nico held his head in his hands and sighed.

My thoughts immediately went to Annabeth. Quickly, I pulled out my phone and called her number. It wrung five times before she picked up.

"Hello,"

"Hey Annabeth it's me Percy-"

"Oh hey Percy what's up?" Nico shot me an odd look.

"Um well I just wanted to make sure that you were safe... we found another body today and I wanted to make sure that you're being extra careful."

"Percy I'm fine you don't need to worry about me," she assured me. Really I did need to worry. The only connection that all of these women shared was going to columbia college. But they all came from different dorm rooms and were following different career paths.

"If you say so, but be very careful and don't talk to strange creepy people," I replied sternly.

"Well then I should probably hang up this phone because you sir fall under the category of strange and creepy," I could practically hear the smirk in her voice. Laughing I responded.

"That's not funny I'm serious,"

"Yeah I'm real sure now I have to get back to class." Annabeth hung up the phone.

"So who's the special lady?" Nico teased.

"She's just someone I met when I accidentally spilled coffee on her laptop," I replied sheepishly.

"Real smooth man, the way to a girl's heart is always through property damage." He chuckled.

"Whatever," I rolled my eyes. I made my way over to my desk to find yet another file. It had pictures of the girl. Her body was bloated from being in the water for so long.

"How much longer can we keep this from the public? I mean they know about two of the murders, but they don't know that they're connected. We can't go on much longer." I shook my head and sighed.

"I don't know Perce, there's already nine dead and that guy could already have more bodies in the water. For all we know he could have already killed a dozen more-"

"No he's killed nine and no one else is going to die. He's going to slip up, and when he does we're going to be there to get him. When you have already gotten away with nine murders and the police aren't even on your trail, you get cocky. They leave clues for the police just to trick them." All we had to do was stop the murdering and wait for the guy to slip up. It didn't seem hard, but at this point the chances seemed slim.

"Well if we're gonna stop him we have to go on any lead we have," Nico said a glint in his eye.

"Nico am I going to regret what we are going to do?"

"Quite possibly, but if you want to catch this guy you'll do it."

"Whatever it takes."

* * *

** So there is the update. Sorry it took so long I had finals this week and a Darren Criss concert. I will try to have the next update within a week possible two if procrastination is involved. Please review**

**Field of Lies**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is the third chapter. I apologize for any grammatical mistakes I do try my best and my beta is away all summer long. I realized that I haven't made a disclaimer yet so here it is.**

**I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or any of the characters. All rights go to Rick Riordan**

**Enjoy!**

Percy's POV

"Really Nico, we're going to go diving in the Hudson River?" I asked in disbelief.

"Well you did agree to do anything Perce, and this is what you agreed to," Nico wore an evil grin. I knew I was in for it.

"You. Are. One. Cruel. Man." Nico just laughed at me and finished putting on his wet suit. I did the same and zipped up the back my own. I slipped my mask over my face. The oxygen tank was attached to my backside. Ginormous black flippers completed the look. I looked into the water ready to jump in when I caught a glimpse of my attire.

"We look awesome!" Nico yelled. I nodded my head. Personally I thought that we looked like oversized penguins, but we looked like awesome penguins.

"Let's do this poo!" Nico yelled, diving off of the boat. I followed suit and jumped off of the side of the boat.

Bubbles formed all around me as I surfaced back to the top. I nodded to Nico who was treading water next to me and we both started swimming towards the bottom. The water was murky and dirt swirled all around the floor of the river. Trash was sitting all around gently moving with the current. Grover would have a fit if he saw all of this trash just waiting to harm an innocent animal, not to mention what he would say about what this was doing to the ecosystem. Nico looked over at me and small thread like bubbles rose from his tank and crept towards the surface. He nodded to me and we began to swim towards the west. Not many fish lived here. The water blocked out most of the light making it hard to see. No wonder the bodies took so long to find. Sharp objects littered the bottom. I had to watch where I was going for fear of getting cut on something rusty

The headset I was wearing crackled and popped to life. "Percy we were going to go to the sites where the others bodies were found. Maybe he takes them to the same place."

We swam deeper and started to veer off to the left. The light weakly filtered down through the water and cast a dim glow on the river bottom. I looked down at the water proof gps in my hand. I saw eleven different pulsating orbs. Nine were of them were red and showed recovery sites. The other two were blue and represented Nico and me. We still had a good way to go to reach any of the sites. We had wanted to be dropped off far enough away as not to arouse any suspicion from anyone as to what we were doing. Nico and I even took a regular boat and rented diving suits to create a facade that we were just regular college guys going diving.

The closest light throbbed as we got closer. I looked down at the bottom of the river as our dots reached the other one. Nothing was out of the ordinary and traces of anything were already washed away by the changing currents and the constant flowing of the river. Nico shook his head and we moved on to the next place.

PAGE BREAK

Eight sites later we still hadn't found anything. I really wanted to find something else. Something that would give us an edge. The river had washed everything away.

"I don't think that we will ever find anything down there," Nico huffed. He pulled himself up onto the deck of the boat. He threw off his diving mask. I took off my diving suit and put it back into a chest that stood on the deck of the boat.

"Alright let's get going," Nico said to the other agent that was responsible for driving us around the river. The man restarted the boat and gunned the engine. The boat lurched and we set off towards the dock.

"Man I don't think that we'll be able to find any evidence down there it's too dark and the river washes everything away. I think that we need to scout around the river to watch and see if the man shows up," Nico said.

"I agree I think that we need to tell the other sectors that the river search isn't working and that we need a twenty four hour surveillance all around the river."

"Percy do you realize how much manpower and technology that would take. I know what we're dealing with, but even we can't convince the agency to give us what could be millions of dollars of worth of equipment." The boat pulled into the dock. And we both stepped off of the white speed boat.

"Look Nico I don't care how much it takes we are going to catch this guy" I walked away. I grabbed the car keys from my pocket and clicked the unlock button. My car unlocked with a small beep and I wrenched the door open I slammed it closed and turned the keys in the ignition. I reved the engine of my Mclaren and sped out of the lot not caring about the speed I was going. I drove a freaking sports car, they were meant to go fast.

Finally, I got my rage under control. I pulled out my phone and searched through the contacts until Annabeth's name showed up on the scree.. I pushed the call button and held the phone to my ear.

"Hey Percy"

"Um.. wait how did you know it was me?"

"Percy a typical phone now in days does have caller ID," she pointed out.

"Oh yeah right," I responded dumbly.

"So what did you want to talk about?" She asked.

"Well I was wondering if you wanted to hang out or something, you know we could do something... but if you're busy that's totally cool... you're probably busy right now I'm sorry for bothering you..." I was about to hang up the phone when Annabeth laughed making me feel worse for bothering her. God what was wrong with me I was a hard core FBI agent.

"Percy I have nothing planned tonight or today. If you want I can meet up with you in a half an hour." A grin broke out on my face and I laughed.

"Yeah that sounds great. I see you then. Bye," I hung up the phone the smile still on my face. My phone began to ring again and the caller ID read Annabeth.

"Yellow,"

"Nice Percy, you hung up the phone before we could agree on a place to meet," she laughed.

"Ummmm... why don't we meet at the coffee shop?"

"Sounds good, see you then," Annabeth hung up the phone and I came back to my senses. I was parked outside of my apartment building. I got out of the car and locked the doors. I walked inside the building and immediately my good mood was ruined.

"Hey Percy," Drew purred. I rolled my eyes, but she took no notice of it.

"So do you want to go somewhere tonight my schedules free and you've seemed really stressed lately. Maybe a nice dinner would be good for you."

"Um sorry Drew, but I've got a date tonight," It wasn't a total lie. I didn't know if it was a date, but if it kept Drew away then it was a date.

Her face fell, "Come on Percy don't play coy if you really were going on a date you would be telling me everything about this mystery girl,"

"Okay then her name is Annabeth and I spilled coffee on her, ruined her laptop, and she's pretty awesome, " I smirked walking towards the elevator. Drew humphed and walked off. I rolled my eyes and hit the button to call the elevator. Maybe Drew would leave me alone now.

Annabeth's POV]

I hung up the phone and looked down at the history book that was sitting on the desk in front of me. Studying could wait. Besides Percy was kinda cute when he was rambling on. God what was happening to me? Studying always came first in my book. I had missed so many things for studying so what was different now?

"Thalia I'm going to be going out, so don't eat all of the Oreos without me," Thalia poked her head around the corner of her loft and smiled.

"Well when you put it like that, it seems as if you are going to have fun and leave poor little me all alone by myself. So I don't see any point in saving you any Oreos," She laughed and then rolled her desk chair to the other side of our room and grabbed the box of oreos from off of the top of our black mini fridge. She opened them and began to eat them. I rolled my eyes and went over to my tiny, two foot by two foot closet that occupies the far right corner of the room. I opened the door and looked inside. Mostly there were skinny jeans and t shirts, but a few dresses were in there as well. I decided to just wear dark blue skinny jeans and a green v-neck t shirt. Thalia was still munching on her Oreos, while working on a calculus assignment. She sat under her loft bed eating and getting crumbs everywhere.

"Where are you going anyway?" she asked mouth full.

"I'm going out with a friend," I replied defensively.

"Really is it just a friend, because next week you have a test in government and right now you would most likely be chained to your desk. Who is it that can make you just drop everything on a whim and stop studying. Personally I want to meet them," she grinned.

"Thalia he's just a friend really. In fact I met him in the oddest way. He spilled coffee all over my laptop and then he bought me a new one."

"Well I'll let you keep your secret about you're just friend, for now, but I will pull it out of you eventually," she laughed evilly and I rolled my eyes.

"Honestly Thalia, use a napkin you're going to give us ants, and he is just a friend no matter what you say or do" I threw her a napkin and she begrudgingly set her Oreo cookie down on it. I smiled and grabbed my leather jacket off of the back of my purple swivel chair. I slipped into it and bid Thalia farewell. I closed the door behind me and began to walk off of campus. It really was pretty in the summer. Only one or two dorms were still open for this time of year. Me and Thalia were staying at Brody Hall for the summer. It was one of the oldest dorms on campus so the architecture was beautiful. All of the rooms had twelve foot ceilings and crown molding. I really loved living on campus.

I finally got my head out of my thoughts and concentrated on where I was going. I turned left and arrived at the coffee shop. The window displayed lots of cakes and sweets. I opened the door and walked inside. My eyes scanned the room for Percy, but I couldn't find him anywhere in the cafe. Sighing I walked over to an empty table and sat down. My fingers absently tapped a rhythm on the table top.

"Hey," a voice sounded from behind me. I turned around and saw the annoying coffee shop guy who thought it was okay to write his number on my cup.

"Um... hi," I was annoyed, didn't he get a clue the other day?

"You're name's Annabeth right?" Since when did I tell him my name.

"How do you know my name?"

"Oh, you said your name when you were walking out the other day after that guy spilled coffee on you," he replied nervously. Well that's odd.

"Hey Annabeth," Percy was walking in the door. I smiled at him and greeted him.

"Hi Percy," the guy next to me stiffened at Percy's arrival. Good maybe he'll leave me alone.

"Ready to go?"

"Yup," I responded. I got out of my chair and Percy followed me out of the cafe. The other young man was glaring daggers at Percy's back. As soon as we were out of the shop Percy asked,

"Man I don't think that, that guy really likes me,"

"Yeah he kinda creeps me out," I confided, "it's a good thing you came when you did or else I would have had to keep talking to him."

"So where do you want to go?" Percy asked.

"I don't know, you're the one that called me,"

"Well, we could go to the movies,"

"No the only movies out are stupid chick flicks,"

"Well those are the best kind of movies, you can just make fun of all the characters and stuff, like that movie about that vampire and the girl who's always biting her lip."

I laughed. "No I think that I have a better idea about what to do."

* * *

**I hope that you all liked it. I will try and up date in a week or two. Oh and about the campus I don't know if Brody is and actual hall at Columbia but it is a dorm at MSU (the college I live by). Please review they are appreciated. Hope you liked the story.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yeah... I have to excuses**

Annabeth's POV

"No, this place can't be real it's just too cool," Percy grinned. I took Percy down to an arcade off of 124th street. It was the best place to play old time video games that even someone like me can appreciate.

"Oh it's true, me and Thalia come here all the time, they have the best games." I looked at his awed expression and laughed.

"What? Places like this don't exist everywhere, they are a rare breed and should be treated as such," He had a deadly serious expression on his face.

"Annabeth, how did you even find this place?"

"Eh me and Thalia were bored so we were walking around and then we found this place, now we come here every once and awhile."

"Once in a while, why don't you come here once a day, and why were you two wandering around outside alone."

"Geez Percy we are both grown women we can walk around without supervision."

"Oh yeah right," Percy opened the door and held it for me to walk through. The arcade wasn't very noisy. Only five or six people were in here. Percy looked around as if he couldn't get enough of everything. I laughed and pulled him over to my favorite game.

"Pac-man, really Annabeth?"

"Yup," I replied popping the p, "but look at the high score table,"

"Who is pinecone face?"

"Oh that one's Thalia, last time we played she beat me for the number one slot," Percy laughed.

"Why is she called Pinecone face?"

"Oh when we were little she tried to eat a pine cone, now thats her nick name." Percy fell to the floor laughing.

"I really want to meet Thalia," he gasped between laughs.

"Funny she said the same about you," I replied.

Percy put two quarters to the machine. He grabbed the controllers and put on a serious face. Percy feverishly flicked the controls and jabbed his finger accusingly at the flashing screen. The words "game over" flashed across the monitor and he growled angrily. I decided to leave him to his own devices for the time being.

I made my way over to the skeeball machine. I put in a quarter and fired up the machine. The balls all fell into the glass holding box and I grabbed one up. I threw the ball with as much accuracy I could muster, but it still fell into the hole with a zero marked on it.

"I may not be able to beat you at pac-man, but I can sure kick your butt in skeeball." Percy ginned cockily and picked up one of the white balls and threw it up the ramp. The ball flew into the five hundred point slot. He grinned and picked up another one.

"I think that was just beginners luck," I picked up one and threw it. The ball fell into the zero cup with a sad clunk.

"Well if it was beginners luck then could I do this," He put one hand over his eyes and then splayed his fingers open so that he could still look through. He grinned at me them closed his hand so that it covered his eyes fully. He then proceeded to turn his back to the game and throw the ball at it. The ball steadily rolled its way up the ramp. It fell into the slot marked with a big fat zero and I laughed.

"Well it seems as if you did have beginners luck," I laughed. Percy turned back around and looked at the score.

"I meant to do that; if I did really awesome at this and you sucked then you would feel bad."

"Excuse me; I am not terrible at this game,"

"Prove it," he dared.

"Fine I will, and you'll eat your words about me being terrible at this,"

"Why don't we up the ante?" he proposed. I considered this.

"What would be the bet? And it has to be good or I won't agree," I smirked.

"Hmm how about the loser has to... watch four hours of chick flicks straight with no breaks," He grinned evilly.

"Fine, but you better get your popcorn ready because I don't plan on loosing," Annabeth Chase does not back down from a challenge.

"Oh don't be so cocky Chase," he put more quarters in and restarted the machine.

"Ladies first," he handed me the ball and I grinned at him. I threw the first one and it landed in the five hundred. I smiled, this was going to be easy.

Page Break

Over two hours later Percy finally won.

"Don't worry Annabeth, I'll come by your place later and drop off some of my mother's finest chick flicks. And I may even throw in some microwave popcorn."

"Ha ha, you're so funny," I would be angrier, but I'm too hungry to care at this point in time. "

Let's go get some food." I pulled Percy out the door before he could convince me to challenge him to any more games.

"Where is the best place to get food around here?" Percy questioned. I shrugged.

"I don't know, you choose and you better make it good."

"Come on, I know a place near my apartment that makes a burger big enough for even guys like me to feel full." I followed him three blocks to a home-style cooking diner. Percy opened the door for me and we both walked inside. The smell hit me first, it smelled like fries burgers and milkshakes all at once. I could understand why Percy liked to come here so much. The diner was free seating so Percy and I chose a booth towards the window.

"So what are you doing tomorrow?" Percy asked me.

"Eh, probably just studying, it's Sunday so we don't have any classes. Why do you ask?"

"Well seeing as you lost our epic bet, I think that I'm gonna bring you over some movies," he laughed at my expression.

I groaned, "Kill me now,"

"Hello I'm Calypso and I'll be your waitress," a girl walked over to us and she handed us our menus. Her eyes raked over Percy's form. I wrinkled my nose slightly, could she be more obvious? She was a tall brunette girl with warm chocolate eyes. She was really pretty so I had to hate her anyway. She walked away from the table. My eyes flickered down to the menu.

"What do you usually get when you come here?" I questioned.

"I usually get the triple layer burger."

"Well I don't think that I can pack all of that away, I think that I'll just get a single stacked."

"Annabeth I'm disappointed in you, I don't think that I can call you my friend if you can't eat that burger," he grinned.

"Too bad, guess we can't be friends," I joked. Percy smiled. Just then our waitress came back.

"What can I get you to drink?" She asked Percy, even though I sat right across from him.

"I'll have a mountain dew," Percy said.

"And I'll have a dr pepper," I replied. She looked and me as if she just realized i was there, I gave her my sweetest smile.

"I'll bring that right over," she replied just as sweet. Percy looked at me. I raised my eyebrows wondering if he realized what that waitress was trying to do.

"I was wondering if you knew any of the girls from Columbia?" he asked.

"The ones that were killed? I don't know it's a big campus and only three girls died."

"Well there actually were nine girls." My eyebrows raised in surprise. Nine?

"Nine girls? The news only said that three were killed and they didn't give any names or anything."

"Yeah well I think that the news is going to find out soon. The government thought at first that if we told the public that they would be unnecessarily worried or scared. But they can't hide it any longer, with nine murders the public should be worried," Percy looked anxious.

"Who were the-"

"Here's your drinks," the Calypso said setting down two glasses. Percy smiled his thanks and she smiled back.

"Do you know what you want to eat?" she asked.

"Yeah, we'll both have the triple layer burger," Percy replied. I gave him a glare and he smiled right back at me. Calypso took down our orders. She asked if we wanted anything else and Percy said no.

"So who were the girls?" I asked not really wanting to know in case I knew one of them.

"Well the first girl was Piper Mclean she-"

"I knew Piper, the teachers and advisors told us she had to leave for some family issues, we weren't particularly close. She was so nice to everyone though. She used to always volunteer at the local animal shelter. Why didn't the police tell us anything? I think if the girls are all from Columbia then shouldn't we deserve to know, at least so we can keep our eyes open. "

"Look I agree with you every one at that college needs to know because anyone could be the next target." Anyone. That could mean Thalia, no she would put up one heck of a fight but then again wouldn't Piper have put up a fight.

"Do you know if the girls had any other connections?"

"We've been checking expenses to see if they shop at any of the same places so far all we've turned up is a workout facility and a used textbook store. They don't live in the same dorm, heck some of them even live in apartments. Virtually nothing connects them." Percy was beginning to become agitated.

"Have you ever considered it may be a student, because not many adults go to the college text book store. And the gym that Piper used to go to was a student exclusive gym, if you paid extra in the tuition then you could be in that gyms sports fitness club."

"No we searched the records and they said that gym was open to the public,"

"Do you have any idea who it could be?" I ask.

"Well we have a few suspects, but people have been trailing them and they haven't done a thing. We know it's a young male. They had to have been at least somewhat strong to abduct the girls. Unless there is a really strong woman it has to be a man. "

"Okay you know what, let's get off of this topic because it's freaking me out, besides are you even allowed to tell me this stuff?" I questioned skeptically.

"Um, well it isn't advised," I gave him a look, "okay I'm not supposed to tell you, but I would feel responsible if on the slim chance that something does happen to you that I didn't warn you before." Percy confesses.

"I'll take that as a no," I responded raising my eyebrows. Calypso came back with both of our orders. She set them in front of both or out plates. My eyes widened at how much food was on the plate.

"Really Percy? Where do you put all of this?" I asked incredulously.

"Right here," he pats his stomach and smiles. I roll my eyes at his childishness.

"And I have to eat all of this?"

"Every last bite because if you don't try we can't be friends," he keeps a straight face for two seconds and then a smile begins to form on his face.

"Well if I have to eat all of it then it's going to take me an hour," by now were both laughing.

After I had finished my burger, and Percy declared me worthy to be his friend we left the restaurant. We began to walk back to my dorm room.

"You don't have to walk me home I'm perfectly safe on my own." I assured him.

"No it's cool, besides I know you'd be fine on your own. I'd do this for any of my friends," he responded. We reached the outside of my dorm. I slid my keycard into the pass lock by the side of the door. The arrows lit up green and I pulled open the door. I turned to Percy.

"I'll see you tomorrow, goodnight Percy," I say.

"Night." he replies and I walk back through the door. I walk up the flight of stairs and reach 54b. I pull out my key card and slide it through the lock outside of our door. It clicks open. I pull open the door. Inside Thalia is fast asleep with Oreo all over her face. She ate them all. This deserves payback.

"Thalia wake up the plane is crashing were falling out of the sky." It's cruel, but funny. And it does the trick.

"GET ME OUTTA HERE!" Thalia screamed at me. I burst out laughing and fell back into my swivel chair. Thalia kept on screaming bloody murder while I just laughed.

"I'm going to get ready for bed." I open my drawer and pull out a pair of shorts and a loose t shirt. Suddenly I feel like someone is watching me. I close the blinds more tightly and then step into my closet to change. I close the door behind me and change into my pajamas. Once I'm done I open the door and climb the ladder up to my loft bed.

"Goodnight Thalia," I mumble before I fall into a deep sleep.

**Yeah so I was trying to make the chapter longer but then I realized that it was taking too long... but at least chapter 5 is started.**

**Read and Review**


	5. Chapter 5

**_So to apologize for the long wait I have decided to post chapter five early, its shorter than usual._**

_Killer's POV (Oh bam I went there)_

_The other girls were nothing. They were nothing compared to the girl I see now. Annabeth Chase, that's her name. A perfect name to go with a perfect face. The first time I saw her she looked so beautiful, I can't get her out of my head. I won't kill her, no she means much more than the others._

_The others meant nothing. The first girl was merely someone I met at the pet adoption. I only found out afterwards that she was named Piper Mclean. It's too bad though that the news hasn't reported all of the deaths, I can't see what the city's reaction is if they aren't allowed to have one. The FBI has no idea who I am or who they are dealing with. They are clueless to my identity and will remain so. _

_I stare at Annabeth through the diner window. She sits across from a man with black hair and green eyes. He is nothing but an obstacle. In fact he is one of the FBI agents that have been poking around. I see the man laugh at what Annabeth says. Rage wells up inside of me. He has no right to be there. Annabeth should be mine. She shouldn't have to pretend to enjoy his company. I see their waitress walk up to their table. The girl has long brown hair and a beautiful face, if I wasn't so focussed on Annabeth maybe I would follow her. Luckily she's saved by the golden haired beauty who sits before me. She shoots him a glare and he laughs. How can he be so thick headed as not to see the hate she holds for him. _

_Annabeth and the man, what was his name again... Percy, begin to talk again. Annabeth's face grows serious as the conversation progresses. Then her face contorts with sadness. What has he done to make her feel this way. Even though her features are cloaked with sadness she is still the most beautiful thing I have ever seen. Soon enough she begins to talk again. If only I could hear her musical voice. If I walked in there she would notice me. How could she not. When the person who you are destined to be with enters the room you are bound to notice. No, I have to stay out of sight. _

_The waitress comes back with their food and Annabeth's eyes widen. Percy laughed at her expression and once again I am filled with the desire to barge in there and steal her away from him. But I have to bide my time. If she comes with me now the agent will become suspicious. I must wait until it gets through his head that she doesn't want him near her, and leaves. Until then he will notice if she is gone. _

_I come out of my hiding space and begin to walk to Annabeth's dorm. There I will wait outside until she returns. _

**_So read and review. If you have a guess who the killer is write it in a comment. Also I want feedback to know how you guys reacted to me showing the killers point of view. Tell me how you feel about him. So sorry for updating chapter four late but this chapter is my apology. Now if only chapter six doesn't take me two weeks._**

**_-FIELD OF LIES _**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here is chapter six**

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians. All I own is this laptop and my idea.**

Percy's POV

I woke up and smelled fresh brewed coffee. Grover was always awake so early. I stumbled out of bed. And combed my hands through my hair. I walked down the hallway towards the kitchen of our apartment. Grover stood by the counter making a bagel for himself.

"G-man why are you up so early?" I grumbled.

"Oh me and Juniper are going to go to central park today to help clean out the flower beds for next year." he replied.

"Wow you finally asked her out?" I asked shocked. Don't get me wrong I think Grovers a great guy he's just generally more shy. It takes him a long time to gather up the courage to ask a girl out.

"Well not exactly, Juniper invited me to go along with her." he huffed.

"Don't worry it's a start," I laugh.

"Oh yeah cause you're a real romeo, let's see who's your date for tonight? Oh that's right you don't have one." Grover said smugly.

"Well yeah, but that was by my own choice I turned down all of my prospective dates so I could hang out with a friend." I argue.

"Is this that same friend from the other day?" he questioned.

"Well if you must know, then yes it is."

"Okay," Grover said smiling. He began to spread cream cheese all over his freshly toasted bagel.

"Grover how can you eat that? It's not even filling, you eat it and like five minutes later you're still hungry." I open up the fridge and pull out a piece of pizza and start chewing.

"Percy sometimes I wonder how you have a six pack when all you eat is junk food." he joked. I shook my head at him.

"Dude I have a job at the FBI I have to be in shape, it doesn't mean I can't eat pizza for breakfast." I explained.

"You won't be saying that when you're sixty and fat as a house," Grover teased.

"Whatever," I laughed finishing the crust of my pizza, "I gotta go over to Annabeth's so I won't be back for a while."

"Neither will I," he stated. I shuffled back to my room. It's a large room for new york standards. Its about 150 square feet. There's a full size bed which has a green comforter. My mahogany dresser stands right by my window. I walk over to it and open it. I grab out random clothes and pull them on. I glance at this digital clock on my nightstand. It reads 10:00 a.m.. I hop into a pair of jeans and slip my wallet into my back pocket. I unplug my phone from its charger and put it in another pocket. I have to go to my mom's house before I go to Annabeth's. I'm going to pick out some movies.

After I got the movies I went over to Annabeth's. I stood outside her dorm building. I pulled my phone out of my pocket and selected her contact. The phone rang and Annabeth picked up.

"Hello," she whispered.

"Annabeth why are you whispering?" I asked.

"Thalia's still asleep and I don't want to wake her." she replied still whispering.

"Oh ok I have those movies."

"Okay I'll be right down." She whispered hanging up the phone. Annabeth arrived at the door several minutes later. She was still in pajamas, I would be too if I didn't have to drive over here.

"Come on," she opened the door for me and I walked in. She lead me up a flight of stairs and to an dorm room. She swept her keycard through the lock and it opened. Annabeth put a finger to her lips and we both walked in.

"Can we use your laptop?" I asked.

"Yeah sure," Annabeth pulled out her new laptop and placed it on the top of her loft bed.

"You're in for a treat, I have brought you a walk to remember, beastly, ten things I hate about you and many more." I said seriously. She laughed and crawled up into her loft.

"Come on up," she said waving to me.

"Are you sure...?" I said nervously. Why was I nervous.

"Percy we're friends, it's fine, I don't care," she said obviously not knowing what I was worried about.

"Okay," I replied. I climbed up the ladder and sat next to her. I pulled the movies out of a backpack that I had slung over my shoulder. Annabeth pushed the button on the side of her computer to open up the DVD player. My fingers fumbled with the Beastly DVD and popped out the disk. I popped it into the disk placer and slid the tray back in. The player whirred and the movie previews began to play.

"Where's the popcorn Percy?" Annabeth asked me.

"Umm..." Annabeth playfully glared at me.

"That's the only reason I let you through the door." she teased. I turned towards her,

"Do I have to go get some?"

"Nah it's cool," she said staring at the computer screen

"Well I'm certainly not happy," A voice sounded from across the room. I looked over to see Thalia. Wait, Thalia as in Nico's girlfriend was Annabeth's room mate?

"Percy it that you? You're Annabeth's friend?" she asked.

"Wait do you guys like know each other?" Annabeth questioned sounding confused.

"Yeah Thalia is Nico, my partner's, girlfriend." I explained to her. Her face lit up with recognition.

"Oh yeah I always knew that but, I never thought Nico was... well Nico" she grinned. I laughed. "I guess I should have known considering that not many people in the world are named Nico." My phone began to ring and I looked at the caller ID.

"Speak of the devil," I hit the talk button, "Hey Nico, whatcha need?"

"Percy you have to come in right now," I was suddenly alert. He wouldn't call if it wasn't important.

"What's wrong what happened?"

"We found another girl, but this time it's different, look I can't tell you right now, but when you get here I promise to tell you everything." His voice was urgent. I told him I'd be right there and hung up the phone.

"Sorry guys I have to go, it's work," I climbed down off of Annabeth's loft bed. They both yell goodbye after me. I raced down the stairs and out one of the heavy metal side doors. My eyes search the parking lot for car. They landed upon my red Mclaren. I quickly walked to my car. Pulling out my keys I opened the door. I fitted the keys into the ignition and started up the car. I quickly sped through traffic. In a matter of minutes I was pulling into my assigned parking space at the agency. I fumbled with my keys, finally they came out of the ignition. I opened the door and was met with Nico.

"Geez Percy it's a miracle you don't get speeding tickets with the way you drive." Nico snorted.

"Yeah, well we can worry about how I drive reckless later. So what was with the girl?" I asked urgently.

"She wasn't in the river. I think he knows that we're watching. The body was found in an abandoned warehouse. Early this morning we received a 911 call reporting a dead body in the warehouse. We think that he called the body in. He doesn't want to get caught but he does want to get recognition for his victims."

"Did you trace the number?"

"Yeah but it ended up being a stolen cell phone. We couldn't find anything. The phone had a tracker but he ditched it somewhere. We've collected the phone but the guy, he's smart there was no dna evidence once so ever. In fact he soaked the phone in bleach to remove any evidence. That's the shape we found the phone in." by now we have reached the office. Nico slides his card through the scanner and we take the elevator down to the examination room in the basement. Sliding glass doors open to reveal a room full of examiners.

I look at the body on the table. The girl is young. she has blonde curly hair. Her features are delicate. She looks so similar to Annabeth. It sends a pain through me. What if something like this could really happen to Annabeth.

"Percy?" Nico asks looking at me.

"What?" I look at him startled back into reality. He holds out a piece of paper in a plastic bag.

"And this is?" I question skeptically.

"We found it in the girls hand. I thought you should see it. I have no idea what it means." I look down at the plastic bag. The note was written on plain notebook paper most likely torn from a composition book. I read the note and my eyes widen in shock.

Look familiar?

"See what I mean. This girl is so different from all the other murders she isn't familiar. Besides the age, she doesn't resemble any of the other girls. They were all brunette she's blonde`. We can figure why he didn't dump the body in the river, he didn't want to get caught. So he put her in a warehouse. He still wanted recognition so he called in the murder. But this girl she looks nothing like them."

"Well did she die of chloroform?" It seemed as if this was one of the killers signatures.

"Yeah that's one of the only reasons we knew it was him."

"What were the other reasons?" I ask.

"Well there was the chloroform, then as you can see there is bruising on her wrists consist with being bound just like all of the other girls. There were other things, traces and signs that the river may have washed away. But because she was in the warehouse her body still has those traces left on it. We're not sure but it seems as if she fought back-"

"Who in their right mind wouldn't?" I yell. I know exactly what that note meant. That person knew Annabeth, they knew that I was on this case. He has to be following me. He must think that he can get to me by using Annabeth. He's right.

"Nico I gotta go," I dash out of the lab and hit the elevator button over and over as if that will make it come any faster. Nico comes running out.

"Percy what the heck was that, did you know her. Man if you know her then you have to tell me, cause we will catch him."

"He can't have Annabeth, she's my friend, he can't have her I need to keep her safe. I don't care what I have to do he can't kill her."

"I hate to say this, but if that's her in there, then she's already gone." He says looking apologetic.

"No you don't get it, the note how it says "look familiar", she does, she looks like Annabeth, I think he's warning me. I think he's... he's telling me that I have to stop or else she'll get hurt."

"Percy we can keep her safe. We help Annabeth. This guy won't hurt Annabeth, I can promise you that." Nico is gripping me by the shoulders now.

"Okay, how will you keep her safe?" I reply barely keeping my tone level.

"Look we'll find a way to keep her safe but you need to listen to me. That victim in there, she fought back at her attacker. So he put the chloroform over her mouth, she fell asleep. Then when she woke up she began clawing at the walls. We found particles under the girls nails. It was some type of foam." His hands drop from my shoulders and he begins to pace in front of me.

"Wait like sound proofing foam? So he had a soundproof room?"

"It explains how he can get away with all of these murders, no one hears anything so no one suspects anything. It's like a crazy torture room." We stand there in silence. The elevator opens with a ding. I step inside and Nico follows me in.

"Where are we going now?" he asks skeptically.

"We are going to Annabeth's dorm room. I don't feel comfortable leaving her alone. Besides while were there you can visit Thalia." I step off of the elevator and begin to walk towards the front doors.

"Wait what do you mean?" Nico yelled trying to catch up with me.

**Sorry it took me so long to update. I went on a vacation for a while and then I got tiny tower from the app store. Word of the wise if you want to stay productive never get a tiny tower its the worst thing you can do. READ AND REVIEW I never feel like you guys love me you guys never review. **

**FIELD OF LIES**


	7. Brand new chapter

**I've decided to finish this story. **

Annabeth's POV

"Annabeth don't leave your dorm," Percy practically yelled into the phone. What got him all worked up?

"Look Percy I couldn't leave my dorm if I wanted," I replied as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Why can't you leave?" Percy asked worriedly. Gosh he needed to calm down.

"Me and Thalia just opened a pack of Oreos", when someone opens the oreos we can't leave the room until all of them are gone. I know it sounds silly, but one time when we were little, Thalia and I left a pack of oreos out that we were going to eat. When we got back Thalia's little brother, Jason, had ate all of them. Ever since that day, the rule of not leaving the room until all the oreos have been eaten has stuck around.

"How can a pack of oreos keep you locked in your room?" He asked incredulously.

"It's a long story, but why can't I leave my dorm?"

"I'll tell you when we get there but you have to promise me that you wont leave your dorm for anything,"

"Fine I won't leave, I promise to stay right where I am."

"Good, I'll be there in ten minutes." His voice sounded relieved,but still there was urgency in it. I pushed the end call button and set down my phone.

"What was that all about? He's not going to eat our oreo's is he?" Thalia quirked an eyebrow.

"I'm not quite sure, the only thing Percy said was 'stay where you are'" I informed her. Thalia simply nodded her head and began to stuff yet another oreo into her mouth.

##########################Line break##########################l####

My cell phone began to buzz rhythmically, I picked it up off of the table and looked at the caller ID. I breathed a sigh of relief when I saw it was Percy. I pushed the accept call button, putting the phone to my ear.

"Hey Percy."

"Annabeth, I need you to come down to open the door for me, I don't have a key card."

"Oh yeah I forgot, sorry, I'll be down in a minute," I began to take the phone away from my ear when Percy blurted out.

"Wait Annabeth don't hang up the phone."

"Okay," I replied. I motioned to Thalia that I had to go out, but she was too busy inhaling the last of the oreos. I opened up the the door and stepped out clicking it shut behind me. My feet pounded down the stairs, by no time I was at the back door. Through the glass I could see a very distressed looking Percy. When his eyes latched onto me, relief flooded his face and his chest expelled a sigh. My hand reached for the door. I pulled open the glass door partway.. Percy pushed it open the rest of the way. Before I could react, he had come through the opened and wrapped his arms around me pulling me into a bone crushing hug.

"Oh God Annabeth, I was so worried," he whispered into my ear. His voice was shaky and that scared me, Percy didn't seem like the type of person to be upset easily, especially with his line of work. Still confused to the reason of his fright, I didn't realize how long he held on to me.

"Perce maybe we should go somewhere less open." Nico suggested.

"Oh right," Percy swallowed and released me from the hug, but he still kept one arm around me protectively.

"Hi Nico," I waved to him. Nico managed a half smile and then replied.

"Hey Annabeth how's it going?"

"Good," I said simply. We continued our walk up to my room in silence, though Percy never let go of me for one second. Back at the room I reached into my back pocket and pulled out my keycard. I slid the shiny card into the slot. I pulled it out watching the light turn green. Percy twisted the handle. The three of us entered the now, seemly very tiny dorm room.

Finally done with the pack of Oreos, Thalia looked up as we entered. She cocked an eyebrow as she took in Percy's arm around my shoulders, but I just shook my head letting her know not to bring it up. Her eyes then fell on Nico, who walked in behind Percy and I.

"Nico," she exclaimed, leaping out of the chair and pulling him into an embrace. Nico's eyes flashed with understanding putting two and two together before returning Thalia's hug. After they both let go Nico cleared his throat and gestured to Percy.

"Oh right," Percy said, "Annabeth, you're not safe," I gave him a questioning look, "the case that I've been working on, we found another body," he stopped, seeming to be trying to force the words out. By now I could feel fear creeping into my expression, but I tried to push it away, not wanting to worry Percy anymore than he already was. Seeing that Percy was not able to say any more, Nico cut in.

"Annabeth, Percy and I have concluded that, the last victim was killed with the intention to worry Percy and to send him a message. Percy thinks that the message is about you, so we need to get you somewhere safe as soon as possible." I didn't think either of them had ever heard of the term 'breaking it to them gently' because with the way they said this, it was as if this was a normal everyday occurrence.

"But what about school? I just can't stop going to college." Percy stiffened beside me.

"Annabeth, just forget about school for five seconds and think about this rationally. You could die, and it wouldn't make a difference to that psycho. But it would make a huge difference to me and everyone in this room." Percy was practically shaking with rage and his grip around my shoulders had tightened considerably. I lead him over to my desk under the loft and sat him down in my spinning chair. He was still tightly gripping my forearm. I sighed in frustration.

"Fine Percy, I'll just drop everything right now and go with you." I told him with an angry undertone. He didn't seem to register my frustration because his face light up with relief, he looked as if he had a large weight lifted off of his shoulders. I almost felt bad for snapping at him, almost, but I was still the mad at him for the fact that he thinks I can just drop everything so easily.

"Okay hold up, what creepy killer case are you working on?" Thalia asked, breaking the silence that had fallen quickly.

"All of those bodies in the Hudson river. That's the case we've been working on for the past few months." Percy absently tells Thalia.

"You should probably get packed as soon as possible." Percy lets me know, finally releasing my arm.

"Okay first of all, if I have to leave where am I going to go?" I ask putting my hand on my hip.

"Umm…. my place, you can stay at my place. It won't be long though if that's what you're worried about, I'm sure with all of the new evidence we can catch this guy soon." He assured me, because sure the thing that's going to bother me is that I have to stay with a good looking FBI agent, not the fact that a crazy serial killer could possibly be trying to kill me. I would have to be really ditzy to care about the killer. Not worrying me at all.

"Okay," I said, I grabbed out my large luggage case out of the closet. I waited for Percy to leave the room while I packed. He didn't. He just sat there, looking at me, probably wondering what I was waiting for.

"Go, I have to pack and I won't let you see me do it." Percy got a puzzled look on his face and then his face grew a shade of red. He was a little slow on the uptake, but then he got it, he didn't want to see my underwear and such. Once Percy _and_ Nico had both left the room, I unzipped my suitcase and began to stuff articles of clothing into the many different pockets. I put my new laptop into my messenger bag slunging it up onto my shoulders. I looked around the tiny room, checking to make sure that I had everything that I could possibly need.

"I'm sure if you need anything you can come back and get it." Thalia assured me.

I sighed and opened the door, walking out into the corridor, Thalia stepped out behind me, closing the door.

"Ready?" Percy asked me, raising his eyebrows.

"Yup." Percy took the large suitcase out of my hands and began to wheel it down the hallway, leaving me no choice, but to follow him.

**So I felt for the sake of my own sanity I had to finish this story. Every time I look on my google drive this story just stares at me. Plus I have been feeling like I want keep on writing this. Also I have started a new story so go to my profile and click on the link.**

**CONTEST**

**So I'm going to hold a contest. The contest is who ever is the sixty-sixth reveiwer will get a special chapter. The chapter will be only given to the reveiwer, but I will give you all a hint, it will be in the killer's POV. So Review away.**

**FEILD OF LIES**


End file.
